undertale_rhofandomcom-20200213-history
Underearth/Book 2/Chapter 12
|prev = Chapter 11 |next = Chapter 13 |devlink = https://www.deviantart.com/alphasaith/art/Underearth-Book-2-Chapter-12-824406794 |tumlink = https://undertale-rho.tumblr.com/post/189823485827/underearth-book-2-chapter-12}} Frisk opened his eyes. Everything was black. Everything, that is, except for a white, furry creature standing about ten feet in front of Frisk. The creature was moving, its head, then its hands. Eventually, it spoke. "Finally." the creature said, its voice high like that of a child. "I was so tired of being a flower." The creature then turned around. It was a goat-like creature; not unlike that of Asgore or Toriel. The only difference this one had from those two is that it was around Frisk's height and the fact that it lacked horns. "Howdy!" it said, looking at Frisk. "Chara, are you there? It's me, your best friend." There was suddenly a bright flash of light. Once the flash was gone, the goat-like creature was larger, wearing a similar outfit to that of Toriel’s. The creature spoke once again, though this time in a much deeper, booming voice that commanded attention. Frisk stepped back in shock at the sudden transformation. So, this is Asriel Dreemurr... he thought, trying to recompose himself. The vessel used contained Asriel's essence. "You know..." Asriel said, hovering up into the air. "I don't care about destroying this world anymore. After I defeat you and take back the timepiece... I just want to RESET everything. All your progress... Everyone's memories. I'll bring them all back to zero! Then we can do everything ALL over again." Two swords appeared in Asriel's hands as he approached Frisk. "You really think you can beat me so easily?" Frisk said. "I've got something to fight for. Everything you've said? You're just selfish!" Asriel brought on of the swords down on Frisk, who moved out of the way. As the sword swung, blinding light emanated from the blade. He then laughed at Frisk's statement. "You know what the best part of all this is?" he said, recovering from the swing. "You've just said why, you simply don't realize it." "And what's that?" "You'll do it. Simply because you want a 'happy ending'. Because you 'love your friends'. Because you 'never give up'. Isn't that delicious?" Asriel said, calling down pillars of pure light on Frisk, who swiftly dodged most of them. "Your 'determination'. The power that let you get this far... Is gonna be your downfall!" As Asriel said this, a massive cannon-like tube formed above his head, pointed straight at Frisk. It then fired bullets made of pure light in bursts. Frisk, figuring it was some kind of attack, moved out of the way of each salvo. Once it had finished firing the smaller bullets, the front of it opened, firing off a thick beam of light straight at Frisk, who got caught in the blast. Each and every attack from Asriel burned like fire. I can't give up... Frisk thought. Not when I'm this close. "Now, enough messing around!" Asriel said "It's time to purge this timeline once and for all!" Asriel disappeared. Where he was was replaced with the enormous skull of a goat. The skull laughed, then began sucking in everything around it, including Frisk. While it sucked in, Frisk began flying towards it. Looking for somewhere to grab, Frisk grasped onto one of the massive teeth of the skull once he'd gotten close. The pull of the skull only increased while it was sucking. Eventually, however, it stopped, and Frisk fell through the bottom of the mouth onto the floor below. Standing up, Frisk turned to face the skull, which was now just floating there. As he watched, the skull began to glow, glowing brighter with each passing second. Eventually, the skull exploded in a sudden burst of energy, sending Frisk flying backward. "... even after that attack, you're still standing in my way...?" Asriel said. Frisk looked around. Asriel was back. "Wow... you really are something special. But don't get cocky. Up until now, I've only been using a fraction of my real power! Let's see what good your DETERMINATION is against this!!" Asriel vanished once again. Not long after, Frisk felt something grab hold of him, compressing against every inch of his body. He couldn't move. Struggle as he might, there was no escape. }} Category:Underearth